


Impasse

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “It seems we have reached an impasse,” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.“This is not an impasse, this is you being unnecessarily stubborn. And believe me, the mysteriousness lost its flair ages ago,” Stiles told him but Peter just smirked at him.





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 8, and the word was 'impasse'.

“It seems we have reached an impasse,” Peter said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“This is not an impasse, this is you being unnecessarily stubborn. And believe me, the mysteriousness lost its flair ages ago,” Stiles told him but Peter just smirked at him.

“If that’s the case why are you so adamant to find out where I live? You’ve been pestering me for weeks now.”

“And I’ll find it out eventually. It just depends on you if you want to tell me now or if you want me to follow you around.”

“You can certainly try,” Peter challenged him and Stiles smiled sweetly at him.

“Believe me, I will. I give you two weeks until you tell me just to get rid of me,” he called over his shoulder as he left and so he missed Peter’s absolutely satisfied grin as he watched Stiles walk away.

Stiles started with the records at the police station but since Peter was still officially declared missing there was no current address to be found.

The next step was to pester Derek but when he brought up Peter’s home, an apartment downtown as he revealed himself, Derek just looked at him strangely and eventually muttered that he never bothered to find out.

Stiles thought it was a dangerous oversight, who knew what Peter was up to these days, and he told Derek as much before he declared he would find it out for the good of the pack. Derek didn’t seem to believe him.

While Peter’s vague description told Stiles at least on which part of town to concentrate there were still too many possibilities. In the end Stiles just shadowed him everywhere.

“You are really not subtle,” Peter said when Stiles parked next to him in the parking lot of the grocery store.

“This is not about stealth,” Stiles said. “Its about getting what I want and the more I annoy you the faster that will happen.”

“Good luck with that,” Peter said with that little smirk that was mostly contained to one corner of his mouth and he seemed entirely too happy with this situation.

Even though Stiles followed closely behind him he still somehow lost him at a turn which had Stiles convinced that his car somehow turned invisible. Otherwise this wasn’t possible.

When he complained about Peter’s evasive ways the next time he was at Derek’s, Derek winced before he quickly told Stiles to never talk about this again.

“What? Why?” Stiles asked.

“Peter always enjoyed a good chase,” he said and seemed pained by the words. “I really don’t want to know about this.”

“A good chase….?” Stiles asked and it took him a few moments before the meaning clicked with him. “You mean he’s flirting with me?” he then yelled and Derek winced again.

“Please don’t talk to me about this,” he said again before he pushed Stiles out of his loft.

It took Stiles a few days to process this new knowledge but when he realised that he was absolutely okay with this he doubled his efforts. In the end he used Peter’s phone and some illegal access from his dad’s computer to figure out where Peter lived.

It was a really nice building, obviously expensive, and Stiles was sure someone would call the police on him for being suspicious before Peter ever came home but his worries didn’t come true because the next time the elevator doors opened Peter stepped out.

He only raised one eyebrow at Stiles, he obviously saw the jeep on the street and Stiles smiled at him.

“I don’t know if you are too old to realize this but your phone can be tracked,” he told him.

“Is that so,” Peter said in a voice that clearly told Stiles that Peter knew exactly what could be done with the phone.

Which meant he finally let Stiles know where he lived.

“It’s been two weeks. I win,” Stiles declared.

“Are you sure about that?” Peter asked and dangled a key in front of Stiles’ face. “I’m pretty sure it’s me who won.”

Stiles was aware of the implications of the key but he could never resist a challenge and Peter was the most interesting thing that happened ever since Stiles learned about werewolves.

“Maybe it’s an impasse again,” Stiles said as he grabbed the key to open the door to Peter’s apartment like he had every right to it.

Going by the way Peter let him and his smug face he clearly had more rights than just that

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober for Writers [day 9, 'strings'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621836) is a direct continuation of this.


End file.
